espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebrand Confederation
NOTE: The Firebrand Confederation is an inactive faction. Disregard the content on this page unless specified otherwise. Overview Firebrand Confederation is a small but growing resistance to the various warring factions that have been bringing instability to their homelands. (These people are sick of everyone's shit and are ready to retaliate.) Firebrand Confederation’s ranks are made up of soldiers and civilians from all over the world, united in the single cause of creating a stable and safe place in which to live. Not all of its members are soldiers - there are many doctors, scientists, engineers and other civilians who follow the ideals of the faction, some to an almost fanatical degree. After the collapse of the Mythos Initiative, many of it’s former members joined the Firebrand Confederation as more elite operatives and analysts, examining each faction, studying possible threats to the home base of Firebrand Confederation or any of it’s protected cities, and deploying strike teams to hinder or destroy them. The skills of combatants range from lowly inexperienced civilians picking up weapons to highly trained veterans, though the leaders of the faction try to make sure each soldier has some kind of combat training before sending them on missions. The Confederacy has cells in every active region of the global conflict, hitting targets of opportunity and acquiring tech and weapons from enemy forces as covertly as possible, keeping their ranks as anonymous as possible. Faction Location/Bases * Main Headquarters: Unknown History The real origins of the Firebrand Confederation have been disputed time and time again, but the real start of the global effort was spearheaded by the Adjutant, a charismatic character whom brought together the local leaders of various cells of resistance, cementing them together within a common creed. From there, the leadership created the "Inner Circle" which began a recruitment campaign based on a similar disdain for the warring factions laying waste to their homes. Now, Adjutant leads the Confederacy from an unknown location. It is also rumored that the Adjutant is not a single person, but a team of three or more, though it doesn't have much weight to it. The Confederacy rapidly picked up steam in every major city that has been afflicted by invading forces that set up bases or outposts. Places such as Detroit, Moscow, cities in the southern U.S., Mexico, and even Central America. At the time they had no "official" recognition and were thought to be nothing more than upset local militia. '-Gaining a foothold in Mexico: '''A' protest broke out in the streets of Merida(the capital of Yucatan), which slowly became more and more violent before being declared a riot. This caused the city’s police force to be deployed, most of which were already loyal to the Firebrand Confederacy. '''-The Coup: The Coup was as bloodless as they come, the corrupt leaders ousted, and a new nation state declared. The Confederacy seized all military and police assets, rapidly deploying their planned fortifications. Over the course of its lifespan, the Confederacy slowly began a takeover of the city of Merida, replacing its police force with members from its ranks, covertly erecting defenses, preparing for the day they announce their presence to the world as a bastion of freedom. '-Central Pact:' Firebrand was briefly aligned with other factions in a mutual agreement where they would aid each other, known as CenPac. Being a member of CenPac was a massive benefit to Firebrand's expansion and made it a potent fighting force not to be crossed. Unfortunately this alliance between factions was short-lived and it eventually collapsed with each member going it's separate ways. '-Post CenPac: '''After the break up of Central Pact, Firebrand had to deal with its own issues including an internal power struggle among it's existing leadership. This caused it to fracture into smaller rival groups from within. At the same time the Mexican government used this opportunity to assault their stronghold in Yucatan, almost completely wiping out all Firebrand commanders. Leaderless, most of the faction's forces scattered or surrendered to Mexican troops. However, Firebrand's surviving command team has since regrouped and set up shop in Europe while the bulk of their remaining forces are currently holding up in New Hansa territory located in South Africa. '''Known Engagements' '-Invasion of Panama - Summer 2016' '-New Hansa Conflict - December 2016' Troop Tiers I--Agitators: Usually seen among rioters/protesters in civil unrest situations and uprisings (caused by the Agitators themselves). Mostly unarmed but it is possible to still see them lightly armed depending on weapon availability. * Weapons: Improvised Explosives and Pistols * Gear: '''Consists mainly of civilian grade equipment, clothing and face masks/sunglasses. * '''Vehicles: '''Any civilian acquirable vehicle is fair game, nothing military grade. * '''Training: Minor to no actual training. II--Irregulars: The basic and most common fighters of Firebrand's militia. More readily armed and trained, the Irregulars are composed of mostly civilian fighters with a few military veterans scattered among their ranks. * Weapons: Inherited from previous tierr as well as gaining access to more heavier hitting weapons such as AK Type Rifles, Bolt Action Rifles, Submachine Guns, Shotguns, and Grenades/Flares. Light Machine Guns are also available, but rarely. * Gear: '''The same as the previous tier but they have access to ammo vests and military fatigues. * '''Vehicles: '''Civilian Vehicles converted into Technicals, Diesel Trucks, commandeered Enemy Vehicles, and Improvised Armoured Cars * '''Training: Ranges from military veterans to civilians with some formal training/combat experience. Guerilla Tactics, and Scouting/Information Gathering. III--Veterans: The most seasoned veteran fighters in the faction. Comprised of mostly military/police veterans, and crackshot civilian fighters. * Weapons: Higher Grade Firearms, Access to Weapon Attatchments(Optics/Grenade Launchers), Light Machine Guns, Mounted Weapons systems, Military Grade Sniper Rifles/DRMs, and Explosives(C4) * Gear: '''Standard Helmets, Body Armor, Protective Equipment, Gasmasks, more Military Style Clothing and less Civilian Clothing. * '''Vehicles: '''Helicopters, Armored Personnel Carriers, Troop Truck Transports, and Anti-Armor/Air/Infantry * '''Training: Battle Hardened and Marksmanship/Sniper Tactics, Organized Squad Tactics IV--Spec. Operatives aka 'Spooks': The most highly trained and secretive troops who take orders from Command directly. They're used for enemy base infiltration, sabotage, and other covert missions. Thanks to training from various CenPac allies, Firebrand was able to put together a 500 strong SpecOps battalion under the name of "Terminus". * Weapons: Specialized Firearms(Silenced, etc.), Near Future Devices(EMP Grenades, SEMTEX, Surveillance Drones). * Gear: '''Lightweight, Military Grade, and Stealth Oriented. * '''Vehicles: '''To Be Determined. * '''Training: Covert Operations, Computer Hacking, Information Extraction/Interrogation/Torture, Infiltration/Sabotage Tactics, Assassinations, and Captures V--Command "The Inner Circle": In charge of Firebrand's global operations and in direct control of the Spooks, not much else is known about them. * Weapons: Unknown * Gear: '''Unknown * '''Vehicles: '''Unknown * '''Training: Unknown Category:Firebrand Confederation Category:Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V5 Category:Central_Pact Category:V6 Factions Category:Inactive Factions Category:V9 Factions